


Explore Me

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Pete and Patrick wake up as Patrick and Pete.





	Explore Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day five. The prompt was bodyswap.

“I don’t understand what’s going on,” Patrick said, from Pete’s mouth. 

Pete and Patrick had woken up in bed together, to no surprise, but there was something very surprising about the situation. Patrick had woken up with...Patrick laying on his chest, and Pete had woken up cuddling next to...Pete. 

Something had happened overnight, that was certain. Patrick had been more freaked out about it at first, but Pete had been able to calm him down. And Pete had immediately wanted to exploit the situation. 

He’d started feeling Patrick up, a little bit weirded out by feeling smooth pecs instead of Patrick’s typical soft curves. Something about the weirdness intrigued Pete. He liked weird. He liked feeling like he was exploring his partner’s body for the very first time. And in a way, he was. 

“Touch me, Patrick,” Pete said softly, grabbing one of his hands and bringing it to his hip. “I always love your hips.” Pete grinned.

“My hips...” Patrick mumbled. He ran his fingers up Pete’s side, his side, slow and exploratory. 

“Is it...narcissistic if I want to blow you right now?” Pete asked, cracking a grin.

“Oh, yeah,” Patrick said matter of factly. “But, uh, you can still do it if you want, you weirdo.”

“Fuck yeah,” Pete muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
